


That would be nice

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You were with Bucky in Bucharest when they came for him.





	That would be nice

When you saw the news in the papers you felt as though your heart had stopped.

You had to find him, they would be sure to find him soon.

Before you could dash out of your shared apartment to begin your search somebody opened the door though.

Shrinking back into the shadows you watched and waited.

Captain America was the last person you had expected but then again it wasn't too surprising.

He scanned the room, missing you in the shadows before moving further in.

You jumped slightly when a hand grabbed your shoulder but relaxed when you saw that it was Bucky.

Pulling you behind him slightly he watched his old friend.

Sensing his presence, Steve turned around to see the two of you.

"I know your nervous, you have every reason to be" he began.

"I wasn't in Vienna" Bucky replied "I don't do that anymore".

Steve's eyes finally landed on you, stood behind Bucky and you felt Bucky's hold tighten on your hand as a result.

You gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before letting go and moving to discreetly peer out the window as the two men continued to speak.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight" Steve concluded.

"It always ends in a fight" Bucky replied before pulling off his glove and turning to you.

The next thing you knew men were entering the room from all directions.

Fighting off the initial onslaught you knew you had to leave.

"Plan C" Bucky told you as he strode to the door after throwing his backpack from the window.

"I hate Plan C" you shook your head as you made your way to the door.

"I know you do" Bucky shot you a smirk before punching a hole through the wall.

The two of you worked in tandem to take out the soldiers.

Steve trailed behind you both, taking out his fair share of soldiers too and ensuring that none of them were killed.

It wasn't that you liked killing but you would do anything to keep Bucky safe and he you.

You managed to reach the correct floor but Bucky was cut off from you.

With no other option he jumped the stair rails and fell until he had a clear exit.

"Too low" you muttered as you knocked out another soldier.

"Too low for what?" Steve looked at you in confusion.

Shooting him a quick glance you took out the final soldier in your way and made for the window of the building.

Just as you reached it you saw Bucky roll onto the next roof and give you a nod.

Wasting no more time you took a few steps back and started your run up.

As you rolled the landing though you noticed somebody else on top of Bucky.

"Get off him" you growled out as you dove for the new guy.

Bucky was on his feet seconds later and continued to run.

As the new guy stood up he swiped at your face before running after Bucky once more.

"Who is that?" Steve pulled you back to your feet as you held your stinging cheek.

"He's not with us" you snapped back as you looked at your now bloodied hand.

As you and Steve made your way down to the pavement he finally asked you "who are you then?"

"Doesn't matter right now" you replied as you started after Bucky.

In the madness that ensued you reached Bucky just in time to see Steve tackle the cat guy off him.

Pulling Bucky to his feet once more you froze when you realised you were surrounded.

You and Bucky shared a silent conversation before you were both on the ground being taken into custody.

\---

"So who's the girl?" Nat asked Steve and Sam as they entered the control room.

"Look's like Bucky got a girlfriend" Sam sassed back.

"She sure knows how to fight" Steve told her "might be enhanced too, the way she was jumping about those rooftops".

"Just what we need" Nat commented as she pointed Steve into the room with Tony.

Catching Sharon as she came into the room Nat asked her the same question.

"We don't have much on her and she won't talk" Sharon told her "but our suspicions are that she's ex Hydra".

"Why'd you think that?" Nat frowned.

"No finger prints, or facial recognition match. She has a bunch of scars on her back, dark scarring around her wrists and neck, not to mention the fact that her bloods have come back mutated".

"Another one of their assets?" 

"Would explain how they know each other" Sharon shrugged.

\---

Having them 'check you over' had been awful, especially when they took blood samples.

It was like being back there all over again, a live guinea pig.

They had cleaned up your face and put a few stitches in for the cat guys claws.

Another set of scars to add to your list no doubt.

It didn't really matter though, you doubted you would be getting out of here any time soon.

\---

When the power had gone out you had no idea what was happening.

Had something happened to Bucky?

Hours passed and still you heard nothing.

It must have been more than a day before anybody came to talk with you.

"I am here to get you out" a dark skinned woman declared simply as she free'd you from your cage.

When you didn't move she turned back around with a frown "well are you coming or not?"

"Who are you?" you demanded.

"I was send to get you by my King" she explained "who was asked to do so by Barnes".

"How do I know you aren't lying?" you remained sceptical.

She rolled her eyes at you "Barnes said to tell you 'Sea breeze dawn'".

You smiled at hearing your and Bucky's code before happily following the woman out.

\---

Wakanda took your breath away when you arrived.

But that wonder was soon overtaken by relief when you rejoined Bucky.

"What the hell happened" you asked as you took in his missing arm and bruised face.

"I'm fine" he smiled at you "I was just worried about you".

Leaning your forehead on his you laughed slightly "as long as I have you I'm good".

"About that" Bucky's face fell slightly "I'm going back under".

"What" you stood back quickly "why?"

"All their codes are still in there doll, all it takes is one Hydra agent with the right words and he takes over again" he took your hand in his "it's not safe".

You couldn't help the tear that escaped your eye "Please don't leave me".

"I'm not leaving" he moved his hand to your cheek "it's just until they can fix my head".

"I hate this" you mumbled, knowing that Bucky was ultimately right.

"This isn't goodbye" he promised you.

"Then I won't say it" you told him before sharing a kiss full of emotions.

When you pulled apart you gave him one last look before turning and leaving the room.

Bucky watched you go with a heavy heart, he just had to hope now that the Wakandan scientists could fix him quick.

\---

Steve found you looking over the vast forest before you.

"So is now a good time to introduce ourselves?" he smiled.

You looked at him briefly "I don't know my name but Bucky calls me Ruby"

"Ruby it is then" he nodded "I'm Steve".

"I'm glad that you finally found him" you smiled "we had to keep moving to keep them off our backs but I knew that you could help him".

"I'm glad too" he replied "hopefully we can help you too".

"That would be nice" you looked at him with a smile.


End file.
